Maybe This Was Meant To Happen
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: What happens when Bailey gets drunk one night and kisses Zack? And what will they do when they BOTH feel sparks? Drama and feelings that weren't known occur, so beware! Read&review! :
1. Chapter 1

The sky deck was full of students laughing and talking, making a noise that could be heard probably from a few miles away. But they didn't care. All they knew was that they were having a good time, and nothing was going to stop them.

It was the end of the year party, and everyone was celebrating the upcoming summer. Yes, that meant beer kegs and alcoholic drinks. Mr. Moseby was away at a pocket hanki convention, and all the other teachers were either too tired or just didn't care enough to supervise. They figured since Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett was at the blow out, they would be sticklers to the rules and make sure things didn't get too out of hand.

But they were wrong. After a long year of studying and working hard, even the nerds wanted to relax and enjoy a beer or two. Or at least that's how it started out for Cody.

One drink and he went wild. Bailey tried to calm him down, saying that he had had enough and should get back to his cabin and sleep it off. But he just ignored her and kept downing more, to the point where not even she could contain him anymore.

Bailey sat down on one of the lawn chairs, exasperated. She tried for an hour to get her drunken boyfriend to stop, but to no avail. So now all she got to do was sit and watch as others slowly became intoxicated. She seemed to be the only one with a mind not to drink.

Suddenly a person sat down in the chair next to her. She rolled her eyes, assuming it was another drunk guy coming to ask if she wanted to make out. But, to her surprise, it was just Zack.

"Hey." She said simply, glad she had someone to talk to.

"Hey yourself." He replied. Only then did Bailey notice that he was indeed sober.

"You're not drinking?" Zack chuckled at this. "I thought you of all people would be the first."

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it?" he said, looking at her again. "Nah, Maya made me promise not to drink tonight."

Bailey just nodded, before looking around. "By the way, where is Maya?"

"She's off the boat, visiting her family."

Bailey was about to respond, when they heard a shout from across the deck. They looked over to see Woody with his shirt off and swinging it around in the air. This caused Zack to break out laughing and Bailey to roll her eyes again.

"God, does anyone have the decency to not drink around here?" Bailey asked, slightly disgusted at all the inebriated teens around her.

"Come on, it's a party! You really think anyone has a conscience tonight?" Zack said, still smiling.

Bailey contemplated it for a moment, before sighing and smiling as well. "I guess not."

Zack continued to smile at her. "Geez, Bails. You need to loosen up and have some fun." He looked behind him at a table, picking up a red cup full of who knows what. He turned around again, holding the alcohol out to her. "Here."

"What is it?" She asked while looking at it, her nose crinkled. Zack just laughed.

"Doesn't matter what's in it. It's if you'll take the risk or not."

Bailey looked back at his face, her eyebrows scrunched. "What if it's drugged?"

"Then I'll be here to save you. Not drinking, remember?" He responded matter-of-factly.

She looked back at the cup. "I don't know."

"Look, I already know you don't have fun most of the time. You're dating my brother!" She chuckled.

"He has his moments!" She defended.

"I'm just saying, with all the studying and being a rule follower, don't you think you deserve to be a little crazy? Zack said, shaking the cup for emphasis.

She stared at it for one more minute, before sighing and taking it from his hand. She held it up to her mouth and said, "I'll really regret this in the morning." Then she chugged it, causing Zack to smile and laugh.

"Wow, that's strong." She managed to get out, before coughing and practically throwing the cup down.

She then spotted another cup sitting on a table not far away. She quickly stood up and walked over, grabbing it and also chugging that one. She walked back over to Zack, her head slightly spinning.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "You might want to take it easy. I'm guessing this is your first time drinking?"

She merely nodded at him. "You'll be here to save me though. And I deserve to get a little crazy, right?"

"Y-yeah. But if you drink too much, you'll have a Hell of a hangover tomorrow. Keep that in mind."

"Hey, if I can figure out a Physics problem, I think I can handle a headache." She said proudly.

He shook his head. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." She just turned and got another cup. Then another. Then another, until Zack lost count.

"She's gonna hate me in the morning." Zack said to himself, before following her.

~0~0~0~0~

It was around 3 AM when the party started to fizzle out. Apparently the teachers got woken up by the noise and came to end it before it got too wild. But they were too late, because chairs had already been thrown overboard and students were basically bouncing off the walls. It took about an hour, but they managed to get almost all the students back into their cabins, with the exception of a few who were passed out on the sky deck.

Fortunately for Bailey, Zack had kept his promise to Maya and stayed sober. He watched her the whole party and was now bringing her back to her room.

With one arm around her, he tried to get her back quietly. But she kept tripping over just about everything, and kept giggling about it.

"Come on Bailey; let's get you into bed before you hurt yourself." Zack said, struggling to get a hold of her. They were almost there, just a few more feet.

"No, I-I don't want to go to bed. I want to party!" She slurred, causing him to shush her loudly.

"Shh! You'll wake someone up! I really don't want to interrupt their sleep, because they'll probably kill me for causing their hangover to start." But he was pretty much only saying that to himself, because Bailey was too drunk to make out any sense.

"Fine. I'll go to stupid bed." She pouted when they arrived at her door. "But only if you come with me." As soon as she said that, she broke out laughing.

Zack just stared at her, not believing what she just said. Obviously she didn't mean it, and wasn't even going to remember it in the morning. But still he froze. Something about sleeping with Bailey both excited him and made him feel sick. Not because she was unattractive; that was the opposite of what Zack thought of her. He just didn't want to take advantage of her drunken state or worse, betray Cody.

"Alright, you need sleep. Now." He said, reaching for the door handle. But she stood in the way. "Bailey, move." He said gently.

"No. I want to try something first." She said, coming closer to him.

"W-what are you doing?" he said, not meaning to stutter. He had just never been this close to Bailey, his brother's girlfriend, before.

She giggled again. "I'm going to kiss you."

Automatically he put his hands up, pushing her away softly but forcefully. She looked hurt. "What the heck?"

"You're Cody's girlfriend, remember? You love Cody." He said, prolonging each word.

"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean I don't want to kiss you." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She then started to come closer to him again.

"No Bailey, stop." He said, pushing her away again.

She threw her hands up, frustrated. "Why? Is it because I'm not pretty enough? Is that it?"

He sighed, not liking this side of her. He wished the smarter, better Bailey that he knew was with him, not this drunk party girl. "That's not it all. You're beautiful." He said sincerely, meaning every word.

"Then let me kiss you." She said, smiling deviously.

"No, I'm not going t-" But he was cut off by her crashing her lips against his. He was surprised and made to move away, when something stopped him. As she moved in sync against his lips, he felt something at the pit of his stomach. He assumed it was guilt; he was kissing her and betraying his own brother.

But the feeling got stronger, and the more it came the more he liked it. He didn't want it to go away. He felt sparks when kissing her. He closed his eyes, actually kissing her back. He couldn't help himself.

After a minute, she was the one to pull away. He opened his eyes again, watching her closely. She just stared at him, surprise written on her face.

"Wow," she breathed. "I've never felt like that while kissing Cody."

Zack looked at her, his eyes growing wider. "Bailey, you need to get in bed. I think it's been a big night for all of us." He said carefully, his eyes never leaving hers.

Suddenly the door opened behind them, to reveal London holding a hand to her head. "Bailey? Cody?"

"I'm Zack." He said quickly, not wanting Bailey to tell her what happened. "And I'm just bringing her back. You can handle her from here, right?"

"Yeah yeah, sure." She said, waving him off. She tugged on Bailey's arm, making her stumble and giggle again. Then they disappeared, the door closing in front of them.

Zack just stared at the closed door, leaning on the wall for support. What did Bailey mean by she'd never felt that way with Cody? Zack was confused, but also with what he felt during the kiss. She was just Bailey, the farm girl from Kettlekorn, Kansas. And also the girl who his brother was in love with.

After about five minutes of staring at the door, he finally pushed himself off the wall and trudged back to his own room, ready to lose himself to sleep for a few hours. Too many thoughts were running through his mind right now, and he was getting a huge headache. Even though he didn't drink, it sure felt like he did.

He made it back and plopped down on his bed, not even bothering to change his clothes. He knew he had to talk to her in the morning, even if he did dread it. But he needed answers. Slowly he drifted off to sleep, but the last thing he saw in his mind before dozing off was Bailey.

**Okay, so this idea just popped into my head one day and I HAD to write it! :P**

**What did you think? I didn't want to give the impression that Zack was a bad guy, because he's not! And I tried to show that he felt bad for kissing her back. If you didn't get that, I'll work harder on the next chapter. Now you know! haha**

**Please please PLEASE read&review! I'd love to know your thoughts on this, and IF I should continue or not! :3**

**Just so you know, this is my own take on Suite Life for this story. So what REALLY happened in the show, forget all that! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Light shone in through the window, landing directly on Bailey's face. She made a loud groan before covering her head with her pillow. She had never felt this horrible; it felt like someone was bowling inside of her own head. And it hurt like Hell.

Just then the door opened and in walked London, smiling. "Morning sleepy head!" she sang out, oblivious to her friend's throbbing headache.

Bailey groaned again. "London! Please, stop yelling!" she said muffled, pushing the pillow closer to her forehead.

London just shrugged. "Not my fault you have a hangover."

Bailey shot up, much to her head's dismay. She was surprised at how London caught on so quickly. "How do you know abou-"

"Please. Just about everyone has one." The airess said as she looked in the mirror and put her make up on.

"Oh, and you don't?" Bailey asked disbelievingly.

"Nope. Unlike some people," she glanced at Bailey when saying this. "I can control how much I drink."

"I can too!" Bailey retorted, defending her perfect reputation as a good girl. "I just…last night was my first time drinking. I guess I got a little carried away."

"Hmm, well good thing Zack was there to help you. Otherwise you would probably be passed out on the sky deck right now."

"Zack?" Bailey asked, more as a voiced thought. "He was with me last night?"

"Yep. He was the one who brought you back last night." London said, not even looking away from her reflection.

Bailey sat and stared at her bed comforter, trying to remember what happened the night before. Suddenly the thoughts flooded her mind, making her head throb even more. Of course; Zack was the one who told her to drink, who stayed with her the whole night, who brought her back before she could hurt herself.

But as Bailey thought on, she had the feeling that she was missing something. Something that was very important to remember. But she couldn't for the life of her remember what it was.

"Hey, did anything else happen last night?" Bailey asked, unsure if she wanted to know or not.

"Not that I know of. You'll have to ask Zack." London said as she stood up. She took one last look in the mirror, blew a kiss at her reflection, and turned to face Bailey with her hands on her hips. "Now if you excuse me, I have shopping to do. See you in about a week!"

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To Paris, duh!" She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "My shoe supply is running dangerously low!"

"Yeah. Like your shoe submarine doesn't hold enough!" Bailey said sarcastically.

London just smiled at her. "Finally! Someone who understands!" She waved to Bailey and shouted bye before leaving. Bailey winced at the noise and laid down again, ready to sleep for another good hour or so.

_~0~0~0~0~_

When Bailey woke up again, it was around 11 AM. She groaned; she barely ever slept in that late. But her hangover was at least bearable by then.

She slowly pulled on her clothes, brushed her teeth and hair, and went down to the sky deck. Although before exiting her cabin, she put on a pair of sunglasses. She saw in movies people did this when hungover, and frankly it worked. And if people asked, she would just say she was wearing them because of the sun. It _was_ summer after all.

The first thing she saw when arriving were a couple of volunteers picking up beer cans, red cups, bottles, and other party decorations that were laying around. Usually she would help out as well, but even the littlest movement and it killed her head. So she just walked over to the juice counter, where Zack was working.

"Hey Zack." She said, crossing her arms on the counter and resting her forehead against them.

Zack turned to face her, and automatically froze up. "H-hey Bailey. What can I get you?"

"A time machine so I can go back to last night and stop myself from drinking so much." She said into her sleeve.

"You and me both." He said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." he said, not wanting to let anything slip. Instead he crammed some fruit into the blender and turned it on so the awkward silence was broken. She winced at the sound.

"Ah, stop! My head is killing me!" she said, covering her ears.

He turned off the blender and chuckled. "Sorry, I forgot."

She just nodded at him and put her head down again. He stared at her, wondering if she remembered what happened the night before. It didn't seem like she did, but he couldn't be sure.

Just then Cody came over, also wearing a pair of sunglasses. He sat down in the chair beside Bailey and mimicked her position.

"Hungover too?" Zack said, looking at his brother with a knowing smirk.

"What? No!" he responded, although unconvincingly.

"Oh, okay. So you won't mind if I do this?" He switched on the blender again, causing both Bailey and Cody to yell at him. He turned it off and shook his head, smiling. "I knew it."

"Okay okay, I drank just a little last night."

"A little?" Bailey scoffed.

"Alright, a lot. Just promise me you won't tell Mom, okay Zack?" Cody pleaded, looking at him hopefully.

Zack put his hands up. "I won't…for a price."

Cody groaned. "How much?"

Zack thought for a moment before saying, "Twenty bucks."

His brother sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a twenty dollar bill. Zack inspected it; smelling it and even holding it up to the light just to be sure. This caused Bailey to roll her eyes and chuckle. "Yep, it's good!"

"Fantastic." Cody mumbled. He then looked over at his girlfriend, an apologetic expression on his face. "Bailey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have had anything last night. And you were perfect, like always. I screwed up big time. Can you ever forgive me?"

Bailey smiled at him. "Cody, don't apologize. I wasn't exactly sober last night either."

"What?" Cody asked, confused.

"I might've had a bit too much as well." Cody looked shocked, but not at all angry. "And if it weren't for Zack, I would've probably done something I'd forever regret." As she said this, Zack choked on the smoothie he was drinking, making the couple look at him.

"You okay?" Bailey asked, clear concern in her eyes.

"Yep, I'm totally fine. It just…went down the wrong pipe. That's all." He said quickly, setting the cup down.

"Oh, well, thanks." Bailey smiled. And for some reason, Zack felt really happy inside at the sight.

She turned back toward Cody and said, "Can you forgive me?"

He smiled back. "Of course I can. I love you."

"I love you too." She then leaned over, pecking his lips. Zack frowned when she did this, knowing that just last night those lips were kissing his. And how he actually wanted to do it again…

He suddenly shook his head. He could in no way feel jealous about his brother's girlfriend kissing his brother. That's what boyfriends and girlfriends were supposed to do. But then, why did he feel so jealous?

His thoughts were interrupted by Bailey getting up and leaving.

"Where is she going?" Zack asked, pointing to her retreating back.

"To the bathroom. She's not feeling too well, if you know what I mean." Zack knew exactly what he meant. Her hangover was acting up again. Zack remembered the feeling of nausea during his previous ones.

"Ah, well I hope she's okay." Zack said as he looked in the direction she left in again, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Yeah." Cody said, feeling the same way. Then he smiled. "She's really something, isn't she?"

Zack nodded. "She is. You got lucky with her."

Cody's smile grew wider. "I know." Suddenly his smile disappeared, it replaced with a sickly face. Zack also noticed him turn a shade of green.

"Maybe you should go to the bathroom too." He suggested, watching Cody carefully.

"No, I'll be f-" He brought a hand up, covering his mouth. When the moment passed, he said, "You're right." Before dashing off in the other direction.

Zack just laughed at Cody's behavior. He turned to serve another customer, but he couldn't deny that something was tugging at the back of his mind. And he _had_ to do something about it.

**Ta-da! Another chapter!**

**Now with this, I'm trying to show how close Cody and Bailey are, but also how Zack is starting to develop feelings for her as well. And I promise by next chapter that they'll be over their hang overs! Haha**

**Read&review! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day was pretty much torture for Cody and Bailey. Their headaches only got slightly better and they thanked God that it was summer. Even for them sitting in class would be _way_ too painful.

On the other hand, Zack kept himself busy with work. Taking many orders made him forget about him and Bailey's…incident. But only temporarily. Every time he got even a second of free time, her face popped into his mind. But not the pretty face that he usually saw. No, the drunken Bailey that basically threw herself on him the night before.

Zack hated that he betrayed his own brother. He knew how much Cody loved Bailey, yet he still kissed _back_.

He tried not to blame Bailey too much, because she was drunk. But the thing that made him wonder was; what did she mean by she was _attracted_ to him? Yes, he and Cody were twins. But in reality they were really different. Perhaps she was just too intoxicated to tell much of a difference.

Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. He reached down and pulled out a small sign that said _Worker on Break_. He placed it on the counter top and set out in search of his best friend; Woody. He just had to tell someone, or else he would probably explode.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Zack walked up to Woody's cabin door, but hesitated before knocking. Would he ever get over the guilt he felt toward Cody? He just shook his head and knocked, anxious to tell his curly haired friend.

"Hey Zack!" Woody greeted as he opened the door.

"Woodchuck, I need to talk to you." Zack said as he pushed passed him and into the room.

"What about?" Woody asked as he closed the door.

Zack turned and looked at him. "Before I tell you, I have to know that whatever I say in this room _stays_ in this room, okay?"

Woody held his hand over his heart. "I won't tell a soul."

Zack nodded and opened his mouth to say it, when he froze. He then sighed and sat on the bed, his head in his hands. "Hey, you okay?" Woody asked, looking at him curiously.

"No." he said against his palm, causing it to sound muffled. He then raised his head to look at his friend. "Something…happened last night."

"You're telling me! I don't even remember what went on!" Woody laughed.

"Yeah, well you're the lucky one." Zack muttered, staring at the floor. Woody automatically stopped laughing and saw how upset Zack was.

"Sorry. What happened last night?"

Zack took a deep breath before saying, "Okay. I'm only going to say it once. Bailey and I…k-kissed."

As soon as he said it, Woody's eyes went big. "Wait, what?" Zack merely nodded. "But, how?"

"Well, she got drunk. I hate to admit that _I_ was the one who convinced her to, but that's beside the point. I stayed sober, because of…Maya." He had difficulty saying her name, feeling even guiltier. "I was bringing her back to her cabin when she leaned in and kissed me. I-"

"Well, that's okay then!" Woody interrupted.

"How is it even remotely okay?" Zack asked, purely confused.

"Think about it; she was drunk and _she_ kissed _you_! So it doesn't count!"

"Yeah, but the problem is that I let her. And I was sober!"

"Oh." Woody said, his hope deflating. "Are you sure she didn't think you were Cody?"

"No, she said _my_ name. Several times."

The whole room was quiet for a few moments before Zack said, "And you wanna know the worst part?"

"I don't know, do I?" Woody asked, looking a little afraid.

Zack still continued. "When we kissed, I felt something. Something I don't even feel with Maya! And after it, Bailey said that she had never felt…whatever she felt with me with Cody! _And _she doesn't even remember!"

"No." Woody said in disbelief, staring at Zack.

"Yes. And now I have absolutely _no_ idea what to do! I can't stop thinking about it, about her…"

"Wait, dude you're not starting to have feelings for her, are you?"

Zack just looked at him. "I don't know." He admitted honestly.

"But she's dating Cody-"

"That's the whole problem!" he snapped, glaring at Woody. "Geez Woody, keep up!"

"Hey, don't yell at me when _you're_ the one who screwed up!" Woody retaliated.

Zack was about to say something back when he stopped. He then sighed and said, "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just…_really_ stressed."

"Well, you have a right to be." Woody chuckled. Zack smiled for a fraction of a second before frowning again.

He then looked at his watch. "I have to get back to work. My break's been over for over three minutes now." He stood up and opened the door, ready to walk out. But Woody's voice stopped him.

"Are you going to tell her?"

Zack looked back at him, thinking. "I think I might have to." With that he closed the door and went back to work, wishing that whole night never even happened.

**I can tell this is a little rushed, but I wanted Zack to tell Woody! :3**

**Now that someone else knows, what will happen? One word; drama! Haha :P**

**Read&review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed since the night of the party. Everything was beginning to seem normal again, all except what Zack was hiding inside.

Whenever he'd see Cody and Bailey together, he would automatically turn in the other direction and walk away. Or when they would invite him to come and hang out, he would make some excuse not to.

And the fact that he had no idea what to do didn't help either. He couldn't shake the feeling that he betrayed his own brother. But the thing that made him more confused was that he couldn't shake the feeling of Bailey's lips on his…

Although Zack wasn't the only one confused. Ever since she woke up the morning after, Bailey _knew_ she was missing something that happened. She couldn't place it, but she had a feeling that it had involved Zack. She decided that if she didn't figure out soon enough, she'd just go to him and ask.

"Hey cutie." Bailey smiled as Cody approached her. He smiled back and pecked her lips, sending tingles down her spine.

"Hey. You look as gorgeous as ever." He said. She giggled at the comment.

"Yeah, well I try." She joked. "Anyway, you wanna go hang out by the hot tub?"

His smile dropped. "I can't. I promised Woody I'd help him practice to ask the new girl out."

She rose her eyebrows. "You? Honey, you know that I love you and think you're amazing," he smiled and waved her off, "but…I guess I'd say you have your own cool that not everybody gets."

He rolled his eyes. "I know, but apparently Zack was busy today."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Well, have fun then. Call me later?"

"Of course." He smiled, giving her a quick hug before walking down the hall. She smiled goofily after him and headed to the sky deck.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Bailey walked on to the sky deck, waving to fellow classmates and making her way over to a table. She got out her phone and began texting London, who was still away in Paris.

When waiting her friend to respond, she looked around to see Addison sitting at a table not far away. Bailey waved, but all Addison did was stare at her with an odd, accusing face.

Bailey was surprised but heard her phone buzz. She just ignored Addison and texted London back.

A few minutes later she looked back to see if Addison was still looking at her like that. She was startled to see that…indeed she was.

Bailey had had enough and stood up, walking over to Addison and bringing her phone with her. She put on a smile and said, "Um, hey Addison."

Addison suddenly looked down into her lap and said coolly, "Bailey."

She scrunched her eyebrows together but still continued. "I couldn't help noticing you staring at me earlier, so I'm here to ask. Why?"

Addison looked up, glaring slightly. "Like you don't know."

Bailey chuckled awkwardly. "I don't."

Addison scoffed and stood up abruptly. "I have to go. Good day." She turned in the other direction, but Bailey caught her arm.

"Wait, Addison." Addison turned back to face her. "Why were you staring at me like that?"

"Let's see if this rings a bell; summer kick-off party, boos, a certain Martin twin?" Addison said, raising her eyebrows.

Bailey just looked at her with a confused expression on her face. "What are you talking about?"

Her friend looked at her for a few seconds before asking, "You honestly don't remember?"

Bailey shook her head. "I hardly remember anything from that night; I was so wasted."

Addison's face became visibly softer. "Oh, I'm sorry Bailey, I thought you knew what you were doing. But now that I know you were wasted, it makes sense that you'd do it. I mean, the _real _you would _never_ do something like that-"

"Something like what?" Bailey asked, coming closer.

Addison put a hand on her arm, a sympathetic look on her face. "I think you need to talk to Zack. He's really the only one who can explain properly. I didn't see the whole thing, so he'd know why you two were ki-"

She cut her own self off, clapping a hand over her mouth. Unfortunately Bailey heard just enough to know what she was going to say. Her eyes were as wide as the moon when Addison ran off, looking rather frightened.

Bailey just stood there, looking at nothing. Her mind was too jumbled to think straight, her head was spinning.

She knew something went on between them, she just didn't know what it was. And she would have never _dreamed_ it would be about being unfaithful to Cody of all things.

After what seemed like an eternity of standing in the middle of the sky deck, Bailey took off running. As she ran, flashes of that night came and went, blurry visions of red solo cups, partying teens, and _Zack_.

Bailey shook the thoughts away of his face, but eventually found herself in front of his cabin door. She hadn't even realized she'd been heading here, but she was somewhat thankful she was now in front of it. They _needed_ to talk.

Without hesitation she rapped on the door, the threat of tears in the back of her eyes. After a few moments, she began to lose hope of him answering the door.

But just as she was about to turn away, he appeared in the doorway. One look at her and he froze, apparently surprised she was there in front of him.

Before he could say a word, she said firmly, "What happened between us Zack?"

**Oooh, a cliffhanger! :P**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Sometimes I kinda forget about this story, and I just had exams. But I promise I'll try at getting better for updating! :3**

**Read&review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened between us, Zack?" Bailey asked, breathless from running. Zack just stood there, at a loss for words.

After a few moments, he sighed and said, "Can we talk?" She just nodded and he stepped aside, letting her walk passed him into the room. He took a deep breath before closing the door and facing her.

She was in the center of his room, pacing back and forth. How could they start a conversation like this? She finally turned and faced him again.

"So, what happened?" She asked, her eyes holding a look of desperation and worry. He opened his mouth to say it, but nothing came out. Unfortunately she didn't need him to answer, she already knew enough.

Suddenly Zack decided to play it cool and stupid, like he always does. "What do you mean?"

She just looked at him. "Th-that night, at the kick-off party!" He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue. She let out an exasperated breath and said, "Come on Zack! I _need_ to know!"

He shook his head. "Bailey, you were so wasted that night, of course you wouldn't know what happened."

"So something _did_ happen?" She asked frantically.

"Something like what?" He asked, coming closer to her.

She pretended to think about it. "I don't know, something inappropriate? Between us?" She motioned to the two of them.

He swallowed and looked to the floor. He hated acting this way toward her, but he was just too coward to fess up to his mistake.

She saw his hesitation and felt her stomach tighten. If nothing happened, why was he so silent all of a sudden? She stepped toward him and, the threat of tears about to spill out, said desperately, "Please. I deserve to know, Zack. Tell me."

He looked at her again, his eyes full of shame and guilt. "Okay…that night, I persuaded you to let loose for once and have a drink. I didn't know you'd go overboard, like you did, and eventually you lost control."

She nodded, allowing him to continue. "I stayed sober all night, because I promised M-Maya." He choked on her name, the feeling of guilt deepening. "So I walked you back to your cabin, ready to put you to bed so you could get some rest. But you had other things in mind."

She bit her lip to stop it trembling, her stomach as tight as it could be. He paused, but after a minute continued. "When we were at your door, you stopped me. Y-you wanted me to kiss you." Her breath hitched here, but he kept going. "I said no, of course. But you insisted, and…you kissed me."

She gasped and held her hand over her mouth, shaking her head as if that would somehow change the past. She couldn't believe it, she _was_ unfaithful to Cody.

Suddenly the tears came and she sat down on the bed, crying into her hands. He stood there awkwardly as she did, looking at her with sympathy. He _really_ wanted to hold her and comfort her, but that probably wouldn't be a very good idea.

After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and said quietly, "What happened next?"

He was surprised by this; he didn't expect her to want to hear any more. "I don't think you want to know-"

"I _need_ to know, Zack!" She exclaimed, looking at him with tear stained cheeks. He sighed and came over, sitting beside her.

"Fine, but first you have to calm down. It won't do anyone any good if you have a heart attack." She rolled her eyes but reluctantly nodded. He looked at her intensely as he said, "After the kiss, you said…"

She looked at him. "What?"

He closed his eyes and said, "You said you never felt like that while kissing Cody."

She closed her eyes while more tears came down, her arms crossed over her stomach. She was disgusted with herself, she felt like she needed to take a hundred showers just to feel remotely clean.

"Zack, I'm so sorry." She said, her voice hoarse from crying.

He looked at her with surprise. "Why are you apologizing to me?"

She looked at him with her eyebrows scrunched together. "Because I dragged you into this. For God sakes, he's your _brother_! And because of me, I've made you feel like you betrayed him!"

He was about to reply, but she wasn't done. "Well, you shouldn't because you did _nothing_ wrong. You were just the victim in all of this, and I can't believe that I-"

"But I'm not innocent either because I felt the same way!" He said, interrupting her. She stopped and stared at him, an unreadable emotion in her eyes.

"W-what?" She asked quietly.

He took her hands in his and said, "When you kissed me, _I kissed back_! I felt things with you that I don't feel with Maya. It felt good…right. And I haven't stopped thinking about it, or _you_, ever since!"

"Zack, you don't mean-"

"I don't only feel regret and shameful because I betrayed Cody, I can't get you out of my mind!" He stood up abruptly and turned to the door, hitting it with his fist. She just stared at him, and he turned around again.

"Bailey, I think I'm falling for you." He chuckled, although it didn't hold any humor in it. "But I really don't want to be."

She was silent, staring at the floor. Suddenly she stood up and walked passed him, opening the door. She was about to leave through it, but he stopped her.

"You _know_ this conversation isn't over." He reminded her, his eyes holding longing and desperation.

"I know." She said before walking out, leaving Zack behind. For the time being…

**Whoo, emotional chapter! :P**

**Read&review! :D**


End file.
